The Love of a Brother
by Bladed Raptor
Summary: Echo was an honorable, and smart Elite Big Brother who did his duties without question. After being put in deep hibernation and reawakened he roams what is now rapture to continue his duty but encounters one of Raptures Elite Big Sister. Meeting each other the two create a bond of love with one another along with their young charge But will it all end sooner then expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: The Big Brother**

Rapture.

What was once a city flourished by peoples dreams, a utopia for all to live in peace, for those who wanted to be happy, A place to run away from the real world, a place to start a new life…And it all went to Hell.

Now Rapture is a barren hellish city filled with bloodthirsty, ADAM crazed savages known as Splicers, and hazards in every turn. This city that was supposed to be a miracle is now a disaster….

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" shouted a man as he and his comrades chased a little girl through the streets of a trashed up neighborhood alleyway.

She ran along the streets holding onto a giant syringe and turned back to stare at the figures chasing her with her glowing yellow eyes. She was scared after what they did to her Daddy and didn't want them to hurt her in anyway. She then trip over a piece of trash and fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Hehehe we have her now." A female voice sneered.

The little girl looked back and crawled backwards trying to get away from the strangers but the male soon grabbed her by the wrist and she screamed and flailed about.

"No. Get away from me." She whimpered.

The figures only laughed when they saw her flail about and the leader of them raised his wrench ready for the kill but before he could bring it down upon her head they heard something that made them froze.

"EEEEIIIIRRRRRRAAAAAA!"

The noise was sickening and blood curling to them that they looked around to see what would make such a horrifying noise.

"You think it's the Tin Daddy? The Female asked.

"D-don't know. It sounded higher as if it's the Daft Bitch" The Male asked.

"But it was a lot more like a guy though." The other male said.

The four of them looked around while the leader still held onto the little girl tightly. He never heard such a noise before and didn't know what came along with it but he was soon rewarded by a figure landing on one of his comrades.

"OH HELL WHAT IS THAT?" The youngest one of the group yelled as he fired his pistol at the figure.

Bullets were hitting the figure but it sounded as though they were being deflected or being bounced off of metal. The figure looked up at the young boy and drove a blade like weapon through his chest. He then turned to see the female rush him with her pipe but she got an electric shock from the figures left hand for her ignorance and she collapsed on the ground dead. He then turned his gaze to the male that the women's body fell next to and he watched as he fired his machine gun at him but the bullets only bounced off of the figure. He then flung the body that was on his bladed weapon and charged for the man and swung the blade with precision.

The leader watched as his companion and the figure just stood there for a minute before his companions body spit in half and fell to the ground. He began to back away but kicked a can that was on the ground which got the figures attention. He then saw the figure gaze at him with a boomerang like eye that was completely red as if he was angry. The man was scared as hell but the little girl was excited and reached her arms out as if wanting to hug the figure. The figure then approached the man and stared menacingly at the man and looked down at the girl who hopped up and down in the mans hand. The man looked down at her and back to the figure and released his grip on her and raised his arms while also dropping his weapon.

"Sh-She's yours man. No harm done huh?" He chuckled nervously.

He watched as the little girl rushed over to male figure and wrapped her arms around his leg and hugged him tightly.

"Big Brother I missed you." She chirped.

The figures Boomerang eye suddenly changed color from its hellish red glow to a yellow glow. He then picked up the little girl placed her on his shoulder. He then turned around and began to walk away from the man as if nothing happened while the little girl only laughed happily.

The man saw the figure walking away with his back turned and he thought of something. He then smiled and slowly took out his pistol and fired at his head but instead of going through his head it made a metallic sound of reflecting. The figure then stopped and turned at the man with his eye glowing the hellish red from before. He then placed the girl down from his shoulder and turned around facing the man that was ignorant to even to shoot him. The man was scared and fired his pistol again but he didn't as the figure rushed him and stabbed him in the chest.

The man coughed up blood and stared at the figure to see him perfectly now that he was under the light of the dark alleyway.

The figure was the size of a teenaged male around seventeen. He wore a black colored circular shaped helmet that was strapped down on him with a boomerang shaped porthole with a Hellish red glow shining from it, the body had pieces of black metal and leather fused to create something like a black chainmail covering his entire body with pieces of leather strapped tightly around his arms and legs, the boots resembled scuba divers but were his size, the shoulders had some metal fused together to create silver shoulder pads, and his hands had black leather gloves. What made it all unique was the blade that has been strapped with metal chains to his right arm.

The Metallic Teenager then pulled his sword upwards slashing the body in half and watched it crumble to the floor with blood leaking out.

"Big Brother made him into flower petals." The little girl chirped.

The teen looked down and chuckled as he heard the little girls comment. His visor turned back to a yellow glow and he then walked over to her and picked the little girl up and watched as she hugged his helmet.

"You are the best Big Brother ever." She said to the metallic teenager.

No the Metal Teenager wasn't her real Big Brother or any of the other girls just like her. Basically his name isn't Big Brother but it is now his name since he was created. He is known as…

**The Elite Big Brother**

Big Brothers used to be little boys around the ages of ten or twelve whose bodies have been genetically altered and rewritten for the purpose of their existence. Like the Little Sisters this Procedure were involving them getting inserted with the ADAM slug just like them. He is the only Big Brother that stands before the Little Girl today because the rest of his kind have been terminated because they have been subjected as failures.

He on the other hand was a pure success but needed repairs and maintenance because of his way of thinking. Unlike the lesser Big Brothers who aren't black armored like him and have a blade on his wrist or the use of plasmids; he was able to have his own will and other emotions. His counterparts were all emotionless guardians whose only mission is to be temporary protectors for the little girl known as Little Sisters.

Like them he follows these orders but also follows his own with his free will. Unlike the others he was the only successful Elite Big Brother because the other Elites had major defects. These defects were the cause of an additional but very small ADAM slug to be injected inside their brain just like the large one in their stomach.

The results were drastic though. They would either die during the procedure or turn savage and kill the Little Sister or their Big Brother companion in the process. He on the other hand survived this procedure but during a few days he's gotten memory loss and the ADAM slug in his brain died causing him to lose memories about him and his life before he even got them erased.

The Big Brother looked around with the Little Sister on his back and he found what he was looking for. A Big Daddy known as the Bouncer wondered around aimlessly in the streets with its loud groans. The Big Brother groaned with its horrible mechanical voice getting the Behemoths attention. The Big Daddy then stopped walking and turned its attention to the Big Brother as if he was calling a challenged but was surprised to see the Little Sister on his back.

"Mr. Bubbles!" She chirped happily.

The Big Brother grabbed her and placed her on the floor gently and watched as she ran over to the Behemoth and hugged his leg. The Big Daddy then patted her head gently and she giggled happily. The Big Brother watched as the two of them started to grow a bond as a new "Daddy" and his new "Daughter" and slowly walked away. He then stopped when he heard the Big Daddy call out to him with a groan and he turned to see the Little Sister rush over to him. He then knelt on one knee and felt her hug him and he returned the favor to her.

"Thank-you Big Brother for reuniting me with Daddy." She chirped happily.

The Big Brother was silent but gave her a hooting noise as if he was saying you're welcome to the little girl. He then let go and gave her a nudge to go back with her "Daddy and she did. The Big Daddy then grabbed her gently without harming her and placed her on his shoulder and he began to walk away. The Little Sister then looked back and waved at the Big Brother who waved back at her and went to go find more Little Sisters to reunite with their Daddies.

* * *

-3 hours later-

The Big Brother found himself walking in his own massacre of dead Splicers as he roamed in the Atlantic Express. His blade was drenched in their blood but it didn't faze him. After being awaken for unknown reasons he has been killing them all if they were to ever aggravate him. He had already reunited fifteen Little Sisters ever since he woke up and would never allow them to be alone without their "Daddies".

As he continued walking and passed a globe of the earth. He then stopped when he heard something.

"_**SKREEEEEIIIIIIIR!**_"

He knew that sound from anywhere and he knew what came along with it. He then looked up a globe of the earth in the center of the place and saw a female figure whose Hellish red cycloid eye stared down upon him.

He stared at the lithe armored teenaged woman bound in an assortment of leather and metal armor like his, her round crimson and black colored helmet and blood red cycloid eye/visor gazed into his Boomerang like visor, her right shoulder having a golden painted metal pad on her, and he saw her narrow syringe blade strapped onto her left arm. The Big Brother was staring at his counter part known as…

**The Elite Big Sister**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Close Encounter**

The Big Sister Elite was a force to be reckoned with. They were only dismissed to fight strong and dangerous opponents that no regular Big Sister can handle. The Big Brother has had is fair shares when fighting Big Sisters but his biggest challenge was this new Elite Big Sister that he was facing. The last one he fought nearly killed him but he was lucky to escape her in the last second. In every fight he gets with these destructive girls he always lets them live but this one was going to be a challenge for him than the other Big Sisters.

The Big Sister jumped off of the globe and landed directly in front of the Big Brother and his visor turned from a calm yellow glow to a blood red glow. The two of them were a centimeter apart and the Big Sister began to stand to her actual height which was 6"2. The same size as the Big Brother himself. They both stared at each other without breaking contact. The Big Brother's Blade was in standby mode and waited to be extended to slash the Big Sister down but he waited for her to make the first move.

The Big Sister then leaned to his side to examine her prey and started walking around him while he turned his head to examine her. She then made a full circle around him and stopped and stared into his helmet visor. She then leaned in and he can hear her make some soft crackle noises as she examined his helmet but of course she couldn't see his face which he found grateful.

She then leaned back and let the Big Brother examine her as well. Once he was done he stopped in front of her and they both stared at each other. The Big Sister then leaped back 10ft. away from him and screeched loudly making the ground shake like a Big Daddy roaring. She then faced her opponent who stood calmly at and stared at her with his Blade extended to 4ft its full length. There was nothing but silence in the air except for the sound of water dripping into a bucket.

The two Elites just made a death stare contest with one another while also standing in a battle stance. Both of their 4ft. weapons were at the ready but they didn't move an inch. They just waited for the opportunity so they can strike. The two of them heard the water dripping and they stood there for about a minute but the water stopped and that's when they attacked.

Their weapons clashed and sparks can be seen when they collided. The Big Sister glared at the Big Brother and hissed at him while he growled back showing that he wouldn't back down. The Big Sister then acrobatically back flipped evading his blade attacks as he kept on slashing at her but missed. She then leaped forward and kicked her male counterpart in the face forcing him back and then threw fireballs at him.

Seeing the dreaded fireballs the Big Brother's left hand had spikes on his hand and he opened it making Ice come out of it making contact with the fireballs and put them out. The Big Brothers hand then became blue with electricity surging on it and he sent the surge straight towards the Big Sister who immediately dodged the attack by jumping to the side.

The Big Sister landed with ease near the statute globe and she stared menacingly at the Big Brother who wasn't fazed by her glare. (Even though it's covered by her helmet) He then watched as she raised her left hand and the metallic sounds can be heard once she did it. The Big Brother didn't understand what was going on at first but he then realized something about the giant globe. It began to shake violently and he saw nails pop out of their holes in force. He watched as she raised the globe into the air and threw it straight at the Big Brother who barely had time to react. Seeing the heavy object go towards him at such speed the Metallic teen held out his hands and grabbed the globe but it forced him back making him crash to the wall.

The Big Sister stood there and stared at the globe with her Red glowing cycloid eye as if she was waiting for something. She then saw the globe shake a little and was then pushed aside and she was greeted by the presence of the Big Brother. He looked up at the Big Sister as he wiped his armor off without breaking contact with her and he began to hear something coming from the Mechanized female. He then threw several fireballs at her but of course she dodged them with ease and the voice was louder this time

"Hah...Hah...Hah...Hah...Hah!"

He listened to her horrible mechanized laughter and could tell she was having fun before the real torture begins. They were only playing with each other before they actually fought one another. He then saw the Metallic girl leap at him and he barely had enough time to do anything to evade it. She then punched him in his metal face and he collided to the floor. He was about to get up but he felt her scuba diver boot on his chest and watched as she leaned in until they were staring into their red visors.

The Big Brother didn't know what the Big Sister was doing but he could hear her soft breathing through her and his helmet. He didn't know what was going on but he was very unsure what she was doing. He was about to move his hand but he saw her have her syringe already near his face. He couldn't do a thing with her already aiming at his face with her weapon with the same insane speed he has. He then watched as she slowly moved the Syringe blade away from his face and began to sit on him. The Big Sister then tilted her head as if she was calm or passive but her visor still glowed the eerie hellish red color.

The Big Brother didn't move as commanded and just stared at with his visor still glowing his eerie hellish red like hers. He watched as the Big Sister then placed her right hand on his chest and he growled menacingly at her but she ignored it and continued touching the chainmail on him. He then watched her grasp his hand and begin to form a grip on it as of she wanted to hold it. After that he watched her lean up on his face and grab the latches of his helmet.

The Big Brother had enough and with his right hand slashed at her but she easily dodged it and landed on top of the globe and hissed at the Big Brother who also hissed back. He was sweating under his mask but not of fear. While she was doing that to him she was also releasing her female pheromones which he found very intoxicating but also wonderful. He found it to be a very wonderful smell and never smelt anything like it but he was confused and his heart began to fast beat when she was close to him.

As he was thinking he heard whimpers which stopped his train of thought. He then looked up to see the Big Sister but her visor was yellow. He stared at her with his eerie red visor and saw her whimpering sadly and he didn't understand why. He then made a hooting noise to her but once he did; she screeched loudly at him which caught him by surprise. He then watched as she started acrobatically running away from him.

The Big Brother found himself alone in the plaza. He felt different and his Eerie red glow turned into a dimly lit yellow glow instead of a bright yellow glow. He then placed his hand on his chest and he felt something sink inside of him. It felt cold and he didn't like it at all. When he felt that Big Sister on top of him and smelt her sweet aroma he felt some sort of happiness that he never felt when he awoken. He never even felt this way towards the Little Sisters.

He was alone and never felt such loneliness in his while life. He waited about ten whole minutes before stomping on the ground in shear anger and shrieking out in agony before wondering off to find more Little Sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Anger issues**

The Big Brother now found himself in Fountaine Amusements with a new Little Sister who was draining ADAM from a corpse that they found. The area was fully protected with trap rivets that he found along with his new prototype rail gun, and his galatin gun. He also was able to hack a turret so it can help him and his Little Sister while she drained the ADAM from the corpse.

Although he would be paying attention to his Little Sister he had his mind wrapped on the Elite Big Sister that he encountered two days ago before coming here in Fountaine Amusements. He wanted to know if she was alright after their encounter. Sure he shouldn't worry or care about Big Sisters since they attack him and try to kill him but this Big Sister seemed different. What she did made him feel something that he never felt before in his entire life.

Suddenly he heard the turret make a noise and fire at a Splicer who seemed to sneak his way inside but failed in the process. Ten of those fools tried to get in before and now this one made eleven He then placed his head back down and continued to sit on the crate while his dimly lit visor looked at the ground. Before he could think again he felt the Little Sister tug on his arm and he immediately looked up to see the little girl.

"I'm done Big Brother. Can we look for Daddy now?" She asked with her eerie voice.

He then shook his head and picked up the little sister while placing her on his back. The two explored Fountaine Amusements for a while until they came across a Rosie that took the Little Sister off of his hands. With her being in the hands in of her protector the Metallic teenager began exploring the Amusement area all alone without anyone by his side. He found a bathroom and entered in it to find something and to his luck he found a mirror. He looked at his helmet and saw the dimly lit yellow glow instead of the bright yellow glow he would usually have. He then placed his hands by the latches of the helmet but stopped when he had his hands on them. He began to growl angrily to himself and then his visor turned into a bright eerie red and he finally went berserk. He bashed his fist on the mirror and stormed out and began to throw fireballs at the walls and fired his galatin gun at the walls and nearby Splicers who were unfortunate enough to get in his way.

His anger was destructive and he didn't stop. He wanted to destroy everything he saw and he made sure that's what happened. Once he was done everything was burning or had bulletholes in it with blood smeared on it or not. His rage didn't go away but it soon made him completely disoriented. He looked at the burning area of the place and walked towards the plaza not wanting to be in this area for long. The Big Brother had never felt angry in his whole life but he also never felt sad either.

He then found himself on the balcony and looked down to see a Bouncer on the ground just lumbering around without a Little Sister. He felt the rage rise up in him again to a boiling point that he couldn't control himself and he did the unthinkable which he never thought he would do. He roared out to the Big Daddy and leaped towards the lumbering giant without any second thought on what he was doing and landed bringing the behemoth down with one drop. He then proceeded to stab the mechanized man with his blade but soon stopped when he realized that this wasn't an ordinary Bouncer that he was attacking.

The Bouncers armor was different than other Bouncers and it was colored red and his drill was a harpoon looking drill. The Big Brother finally realized that he had suddenly attacked an Elite Bouncer but it was too late because he had already sealed his fate when he attacked him. The Elite Bouncer roared out in anger and back handed the Big Brother sending him crashing into a map board and towards the wall. He screeched in pain when he collided with the wall and looked up to see the Bouncer ready to impale him with the harpoon drill.

The Big Brother tried to dodge the attack but saw that his leg had a giant piece of wood stuck inside his leg keeping him from moving. He looked up to see the Bouncer already upon him. So the Big Brother placed up his left hand and it was pierced by the drilling harpoon.

"Aaaaarrrrrooooooo!" The Big Brother Screech in his horrible mechanical voice.

The drill continue burrowing inside forcing the Big Brothers hand towards his face. The Metallic Teenager raised his other arm with his Galatin gun equipped but the Elite Bouncer stomped on the right arm and their was a sickening crunching noise of bones.

"EEIIIIIIIIRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"

The Big Brother screeched horribly as his right arm has been crushed.

The Elite Bouncer drove his drill straight through the Big Brothers hand and took it out making another sickening sound. The Teenager now saw that his right arm was no longer in use and his left hand had been drilled now revealing a giant hole from the drill so he can't use his plasmids. He tried moving his right arm but when he tried to…there was bones crunching as he tried to move and he screeched out in agony.

He tried getting up but his neck was soon grabbed by the giant hand of the Big Daddy and he was lifted in the air and forced onto the wall. He could feel his windpipe begin to crush as the Elite Bouncer tightened his grip around the boy's neck. The Big Brother raised his good arm and grabbed the Behemoths arm with his mangled hand but it proved to be useless.

The Big Daddy then revved up his drill and raised it to the Big Brothers head. The teenager squirmed and tried to break free but he couldn't as the hand around his neck tightened every time he moved. He watched as the harpoon drill slowly approach his face and he hissed out at the Big Daddy before he could embrace his death. As the drill was 10cm. from his face and the Big Brother only whimpered in fear as the drill slowly made its way to impale him but something happened.

The Elite Bouncers drill stopped as it was just near his face. The Big Brothers eyes widen as he saw the Bouncer motionless and didn't move his hand anymore and was shocked to see Bug Daddy let go of his neck collapse to the ground with a loud thud. The Big Brother only stared and wondered what had happened but then he saw a pair of female legs standing behind the dead Elite Bouncers body. He looked up to see the blood red cycloid eye of the Elite Big Sister that he had encountered two days ago.

He saw her blood red glowing cycloid eye and tried backing away but realized that he was already forced on the wall showing him that he had nowhere to go. He then heard the girl moving towards him and he turned his head to his right to see his right arm. He tried moving it but again he felt pain and couldn't even raise the arm at all. He then tried moving his left hand but he lost feeling to it. He then turned his gaze back to the Big Sister that was already upon him. He closed his eyes and accepted his death knowing that this girl only came to claim his head herself so he waited.

And waited…and waited…and waited some more.

He opened his eyes behind his visor and turned to see the Big Sisters helmet looking at his left hand. She then grabbed it and of course he winced in pain and started to whimper. He found it embarrassing that a Elite such as himself would be whimpering near a girl who was the same rank as him but of course he was wounded and the wound hurt like hell. Knowing that fighting would prove useless he just stood there and allowed her to continue what she was doing.

The Big Sister twisted her head as she examined the drill wound on the hand and then she looked at the right arm to see that the Galatin gun was perfectly fine but saw that the arm was mangled. She then released the hand and grabbed them arm and once she did his eyes snapped blood red and he hissed at the Metallic girl. She jolted and released his arm and backed away but didn't show any signs of backing down. The Big Brother tried moving to get to a Vital-Chamber but he collapsed to the ground and forgot that he had the giant piece of wood still stuck in his leg. He was defenseless. He couldn't use his plasmids or his weapons and he was immobile. He actually thought all was over before the Big Sister grabbed his left arm and started dragging him somewhere.

The metallic teenager looked up to his female counter to see her walking somewhere with him. He wondered if she was bringing him to her comrades so they can give her a slow agonizing death but he watched as she suddenly came to a stop and he was surprised to see them by a Vital-Chamber. He made a groaning noise and to his surprise the Big Sister looked at him with a yellow glow. He was deeply confused at this point as he saw the Metallic girl's visor yellow. All Big Sisters never showed emotion to their enemies and he was sure that they were enemies when they fought each other.

He was about to think about something else but he was then grabbed by the neck and heaved into the Vital-Chamber. The doors then sealed in front of him and he began to look around in the chamber. He then put his gaze on the Big Sister who only stared at him and placed her hand on the glass chamber door. She began making some sort of gibberish which he couldn't understand. He then closed his eyes and allowed the Vital-Chamber to do its work while the Big Sister stood their and watched as her male counterpart was being healed and repaired.

-30 minutes later-

*DING*

The Big Brother opened his eyes and watched as the chamber doors opened allowing him to step out and leave. He looked at his repairs and saw that his Armor had gotten fixed and his wounds had been patched up. He then looked up and he realized that the Big Sister wasn't there with him. He was confused and it soon turned into sadness. He didn't like this sadness but it felt even worse then before. He was about to continue on moving when he found a rose at his feet. Curious he used his right hand and picked up the flower and found a red bow on it as if it was meant for him. He then started to make low garble noises and then thoughts started rushing into his head.

_This rose. What is it doing here in a place like this? Could it have been belong to some little girl who might have lost it? Or could she have left it for me and me alone? If so then why would she hand this to me? I mean… I fought her on that day and when she was on my body I felt something strange that I never felt in my life. Her aroma was intoxicating and yet I couldn't get enough of it because my heart was beating like it never did before. Could it be that I'm experiencing the emotion that people call…Love? No…Big Brothers never felt love or any other emotion. Only I have felt the Emotions because I kept them along with my will. So why do I feel like this. Could it be that she might be my charge. Could she be Like the Big Daddies have their Little Sister. Could she be…My Little Sister only meant for me and could I be her Big Daddy only for her?_

These thoughts rushed into the Big Brothers head so fast that he couldn't even think of an answer for any one of them. He then looked for a pin on the ground and placed the rose and the pin on his armor and continued moving through the area unaware of his secret admirer staring down at him from the upper level. She tilted her head and her Visor shined a deep shade of blue that no other Big Sister has ever shown before. She just stared at the metallic boy as she stared to put the rose on him and walk away to do his next she watched the Big brother Depart from the area she made sure that she waited a few minutes before following him without him noticing her presence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Rumors**

**-Ryan Amusements -**

"Daddy…wake up please." A little Sister pleaded as she stared sadly at her dead Rumbler.

The ten Leadhead Splicers only laughed at the girl as she shook the dead Behemoths arm. Their leader who was a female Elite Houdini Splicer that wore a bunny mask. She approached the girl and grabbed her by the ponytail and chuckled. She then lifted her up and the Little Sister shrieked in pain and in fear.

"Oh shut your sniffling little girl. You'll see your daddy real soon." The Houdini sneered.

"Um…Leader." Said a young voice.

The Leader then turned to see her brother who was an Ice Houdini Splicer. He wore a hawk mask but she could see that he was scared.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. I mean we can just take her syringe instead of killing her." He said.

"What's gotten into you? We've been doing this many times so why are you acting like this now?" She said angrily.

"It's just that… I heard that Rumors have been going around of a teenager in metal protecting these little girls." He replied.

The Female Houdini dropped the Little Sister to the ground and approached her brother. She then smacked him across the face making his mask fly off revealing his face. His teeth were fangs and his eyes were bloodshot but overall he still seemed human like unlike the rest of his companions whose faces were deformed or had tumors.

"Don't get scared about some Bitch in armor. They won't hurt us with me in the area. Remember I killed two of them without breaking a sweat" She yelled.

"That's not who I was mentioning. There have been rumors of a Male version of those girls and he seems to be dangerous to those who harmed his Little Sisters." He said as he grabbed his mask.

"He's right. I heard something like that to. He may be stronger then you leader." One of the Leadhead Splicers added.

The Elite Houdini raised her right hand and blasted the Leadhead who spoke with a fire plasmid. He screamed as his whole body was getting burned but died afterwards. The other nine Leadheads stared at his burning carcass and back at their leader who raised her mask a little only to blow her smoking hand.

"Anyone else have any comments they want to add." She said.

They all shook there heads in negativity and she smiled.

"Good."

The Leader turned back to face the Little Sister but found out that she had ran away.

"Grrrr…FIND THAT LITTLE BRAT NOW!" She commanded the Leadheads.

"Aye Leader." They commanded as they started to find the little girl.

The Big Brother had been draining ADAM from a corpse he had found with a special Syringe he keeps in his pocket. I wasn't equipped to his armor like a Big Sister but it was large enough to keep him full for a week. All of the Big Brothers are or were equipped with this so they can feed the ADAM slug inside them so they can be refilled with energy.

He watched the meter on the Syringe raise from nearly empty to 1/4 in only one hour. It would take him four more thirty minutes just to get all of ADAM out and he would have to find another body once he's done since the gauge isn't full. Suddenly he heard something from a distance and saw a Little Sister running from a Spider Splicer.

"Get Away from me!" She shrieked.

"Don't run…I won't hurt you. I just want to play." The Spider Splicer snickered.

The Little Sister then fell to the ground and turned around to see the Splicer already upon her. He then raised his hook on his hand but was suddenly electrocuted by an enraged Big Brother. The Metallic teenager approached the Splicer and grabbed his neck and watched as his foe flailed about trying to break free.

"No no no no no no no please don't." He pleaded but it was too late.

The Big Brother crushed the Splicers wind pipe and threw the lifeless body at a nearby dumpster. He then growled angrily and turned his attention to the Little Sister who clenched her arms around his leg.

"Big ~Hic~ Brother." She sobbed.

His Blood red Visor turned yellow and he immediately picked up the Little Sister and started to cheer her up by hugging her.

"They killed my Daddy." She sobbed some more.

While he hugged her his Visor snapped back to the Blood red glow for an instant and then turned into a yellow glow as he continued to comfort her. He then started to make hooting and dog like noises which made her laugh and happy once again. He then watched as the Little Sister yawned and nuzzle her head on his armor as if she wanted to go to sleep. Seeing her tired the Big Brother looked around and found a small building. He entered inside and found two shut down turrets along with a shut down Security Bot inside which gave him an idea.

It took him six minutes to place the Little Sister on a soft tattered bed cushion that he found and hack the machines to work for him. He looked at the sleeping Little Sister beside him and took off his leather glove and rubbed her face with his hand. He's able to remove his boots gloves and helmet if there is any problems with them though he wishes he can remove his armor but it has been strapped on him and the edges seemed to be fused to his neck, wrists, and ankles.

Suddenly he heard noise outside and left the building with the Security Bot flying around the Little Sister. The Big Brother took a peak and saw a group of Leadhead Splicers looking around for something. The Big Brother seemed to let them be but he heard them talking to one another.

"This is stupid. She might be long gone and probably found another Tin Man." A female Splicer said.

"Well we need to keep looking. If we don't come back here with the brat then she'll have our heads." A male replied.

"But… what about the so called rumor." Another asked.

"What about it?" A second female asked.

"Well…what would happen if we ran into that male version of those girls?" He replied.

"Look its only a rumor maybe even a myth. They might have mistaken the girls "Daddies for a male version." The first male said.

"Still…when we find that girl I'll bring her carcass back myself." one of them said.

All nine of the Leadhead Splicers laughed and continued looking around in the area. The Big Brother had listened to the conversation and his visor was completely a hellish red at this point. He glared at the Splicers and then went back to the Little Sister to check on her. Luckily she was still asleep. His visor snapped back to a yellow glow and he sat down next to her. Ever since he had awoken he hasn't slept for who knows how long and even if he wanted to his severe overexposure to ADAM throughout his life has had a major effect on his mental stability. He's even starting to lose more of himself every single day. He knows what may happen to him one of these days but he continues doing his duty as a Big Brother. Unlike Big Daddies, Big Brothers have an expiration date on them before they become rampaging savages. That's why they need to be put into maintenance so they can be repaired so they don't have this problem. Since he is the only Big Brother and he's been asleep for a while he doesn't know how long he has before he expires even if he is the only Elite that was successful.

Suddenly he heard something. Footsteps to be precise and they were getting closer.

"C'mon lets check in here before we move on." One of the Splicers shouted.

He realized that the Splicers were on their way but he already had a plan figured out.

The Splicers approached the Small shack with their guard down. As they approached they saw a Security Bot exit and turn to face them.

"Whoa. What's a security Bot doing here?" One of them asked.

"Don't know. But I'll hack it so it can work for us." Said another.

As he approached the Bot it soon made a sound as if it was loading its gun and fired at the unsuspected Splicer in the chest with several bullets. He screamed in agony but soon died and his allies began firing at the Bot. It didn't have a chance to retaliate against the others and it was soon destroyed by the hail of bullets. It then collapsed to the ground and before they new it the Bot exploded killing another Splicer in the Process and left only seven of them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The female shouted.

"How the heck should I know?" One of the males responded.

"Still whatever it was keep your eyes open." The other female said.

The Splicers had their guns ready and entered the structure slowly and cautiously. Once inside they immediately found the sleeping Little Sister beside two curtains.

"Heck this is easy." The female shouted.

"Yeah lets get her." A male added.

The two Splicers quickly approached the sleeping Little Sister but when they were a foot away, Bullets came out from behind the curtains and tore the two Splicers apart. Their bodies fell to the ground in a bile of organs and limbs and their comrades just stood their in shock. They have already lost four comrades and now their were five of them.

"Oh…god." One of males them said.

"She couldn't have done this. These brats aren't that smart." The Female added.

Before they could do anything they heard a one of their allies scream and turned to see her get sliced in half by a figure in armor.

"OH SHIT THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!" The female shouted as she fire her gun along with the other two Splicers.

The bullets clanged on his armor making him agitated and he used his fire plasmid and began to burn them. Luckily one of the was able to escape while his three comrades fought off the beast but as soon as he was outside he heard them scream in agony and then there was silence. He didn't want to stay any longer so he started running to where his Leader and her brother were to inform the two of them what he just witnessed.

The Big Brother began to wipe his blade with a cloth that he found in the Female Splicers pocket. Once he wiped his blade off he wiped some of the blood off of him and tossed it on her dead body. Seeing his enemies dead he went over to the Little Sister and picked her up and he was surprised to see her wake up when he did that. Out of everything that happened she seemed to wake up when he picks her up.

"Is it time to leave Big Brother?" She asked.

He nodded and he placed her on his back. The two left the carcass filled hut and began moving again as the Metallic boy began looking for a no Daddy for the Little Sister.

**-Elsewhere-**

The Elite Houdini started walking around impatiently and began wondering what was taking her Splicers so long to find one measly Brat. She then turned to her brother who was making little Ice sculptures with the ice plasmid that he used.

"Grrr. They're taking to long." She grumbled.

"Sister please calm down. I'm sure they'll be here any minute now." He replied.

Just as he said that one of the Leadhead Splicers came running towards them with fear in his eyes. He then stopped in front of the two and the Elite Houdini looked at him with confusion.

"Where's the little girl?" She asked.

"The…~Huff~…Everyone…~huff~…Monster." He stuttered to them.

"In English." The Ice Houdini replied.

"There's some sort of bloody monster and it…slaughtered everyone! I'm seriously done you guys are on you-"

Before the Splicer could finish his sentence he was burned in the face with his Leaders fire plasmid.

"Stupid wasteful fool." She sneered.

"Are we going to look for the girl ourselves?" Her brother asked.

"Yeah. C'mon lets go." She said

**-Elsewhere-**

The Big Brother watched as the Little Sister was hugging her new Big Daddy which was a Lancer. He patted her head softly trying not to hurt her and she giggled happily at her new Daddy.

"Thank-you for finding Daddy Big Brother." She said.

The Big Brother only groaned saying your welcome and he watched the two walk away. He slowly turned around and was about to go back from where he came when he spotted a vending machine. He was low on ammo with his Gatlin Gun so he needed ammo. HE approached the Machine and started buying ammo since he looted money from his victims. Once he had enough he moved away from the machine and placed his Galatin on his right arm and began to load the weapon up. As soon as he moved away from the machine it suddenly exploded sending bits of rubble on his armor.

"HEY TIN CAN!"

He turned his head and saw the two Splicers. He totally ignored the Ice Houdini and had his eyes fixed on the Elite Houdini.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was that your girlfriend I killed?" She sneered.

Taking the insult to the heart his porthole snapped bloodshot red and he roared angrily while revving up his Gatlin and fired at the two Houdini's who disappeared. He stopped firing and swung his arm backwards where a reappearing Ice Houdini appeared behind him but got the receiving end of his weapon. The Houdini flew and crashed into a model animation of Andrew Ryan. He snorted at the unconscious Houdini but was soon hit in the head by a fireball from the Elite Houdini.

"Aw I'm sorry did that hurt?" She chuckled.

The Big Brother hissed and fired his Gatlin at her again but she vanished again. She then appeared in front of him and kicked him while front flipping. He staggered backwards and before he could recover from the blow she sent a volley of fireballs at him. He took the Fireballs head on and sent a surge of electricity at her but again she vanished before it got her. He hissed angrily and went to go move but his feet were frozen by the Ice Houdini who recovered from his mild concussion. The Big Brother tried moving his legs but it was starting to freeze and soon his body was frozen in Ice. He was about to burn himself free but when he tried something was terribly wrong. The fire plasmid wasn't working and soon his body grew weak. He knew why though. His body hasn't taken in any Adam for the past four days, Including when he was in hibernation. His body wasn't listening to his commands anymore. If he doesn't get any ADAM soon the slug will grow restless and eat him from the inside out. He looked up to see the bunny mask wearing Houdini in front of him and he could see her sinister smile across her face.

"He's all bark but no bite little brother. I don't get what made him so scary." She chuckled.

"Yeah. Maybe it was an imagination." He said.

The Elite Houdini raised her hand and it grew bright red and she smiled at him.

"Your face may be ugly under that helmet so why not make it uglier." She chuckled.

The Big Brother tried his best to break out of his Ice prison my trying to summon up his fire plasmid but it didn't appear. He watched as how the Elite Houdini's hand approached his face but she soon met a fireball to her own. She then vanished along with her Brother and appeared 10ft. away from the Frozen partially Big Brother.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She hissed.

"Sis calm down. There's no need to get angry if he hit you." He said to her.

"It wasn't him you Idiot! It was the Bitch herself." She said.

He was confused at this point but turned to see a Big Sister drop out of nowhere and land beside the Big Brother. The thing about this Big Sister was that it was the one that both of them encountered before. They were about to finish her off but she was able to narrowly escape and now she was standing in front of them.

The Big Sister looked over to the Big Brother and saw him frozen in the Ice. Both of their Hellish red Portholes stared at each other and she did something which was unexpended. She threw a small fireball at him and it made the ice melt. He started moving his arms and legs once again and took out the syringe he had before. The Big Sister tilted her head when she saw him old something only meant for Little Sisters or Big Sisters and watched in awe as he stabbed his neck and injected the ADAM that was inside.

The Big Brother only groaned once he inserted the needle in his neck and pulled it out once he drained the ADAM that was inside. ¼ of the ADAM wasn't enough to satisfy him fully but it was enough to take care of the two Splicers. His left hand emitted a blue glow and electricity surged threw his hand while his right held his rivet gun that he took out. He looked over to the Big Sister and she looked over to him with the same Hellish red as his. They both looked at the Houdini's that were ten feet away from them but vanished in an instant and appeared on either side of the Metallic teenagers with their plasmid elements at the ready.

**The Battle is about to begin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Bond**

Gunfire and explosions can be heard in the roller coaster ride and many Splicers ran from the distant fighting. Some who were two slow were shot by bullets or hit by plasmid elements. As the Splicers ran The Big Brother crashed threw a wall and crashed into the group killing three in the process. He shook his head and looked up to see the Ice Houdini appear right in front of him and pelt him with Ice balls. He growled angrily and swung his wrist blade at the Houdini who vanished before he could get hit.

_"This is getting old."_

The Big Brother stood up and equipped his Gatlin gun to his right arm and spotted the Houdini 6ft. away from him. He revved up his Gatlin gun and fired at the Houdini and teleported again but allowed the Bullets to hit Thuggish Splicers that were behind him. He growled angrily knowing this was going to be a game of tag but he heard the warping sound of the Houdini and he swung behind him making contact with the young Splicer.

"GAH!" He howled.

He crashed into the wall and recovered quickly and vanished before he could get blasted by the hail of bullets that the Metallic teen had fired.

**-Meanwhile-**

The Big Sister dodged fireball after fireball with grace and elegance like a ballerina. The Elite Houdini on the other hand was getting frustrated each time the Metallic girl dodged her attacks.

"STOP MOVING!" She growled.

The Big Sister only chuckled and threw her own fire ball which hit the Splicer in the face destroying her mask. The Girl had short red hair, bright red eyes, sharp teeth, and a tattoo on her face. She was really pissed at the Big Sister once she destroyed her mask so she sent a surge of electricity at the Big Sister who was to slow to dodge it. The Surge of electricity made contact with her finger as she partially dodged it and she felt the surge of electricity all around her body. She let out high piercing shrieks of pain and agony and fell on her knees.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW GIRL?" She said.

Suddenly The Elite Houdini was punched and soared to the wall by the Big Brother. He growled angrily at the Elite who hadn't recovered from her attack and began pelting her with his Gatlin gun. Three bullets were able to hit her before she vanished and he stopped his firing when she disappeared. The Big Brother then turned and rushed over to the Big Sister who tried to get up but fell to the ground in the process. He looked at her legs and saw them shaking and a few bolts of electricity surging on her legs. He then realized that she had been paralyzed.

The Big Sister looked up at the Red glow that the Big Brother had shined. He looked at her for a few more seconds before he did something that she never thought he would do. The Big Brother had lifted her up Bridal style and began running to a safe distance away from the battle area. He can't risk fighting both of the Houdini's without her and even if he could he couldn't risk the girl that saved him from the Big Daddy die because of his judgment. He then found a manager's office and the door slid open when he approached. He heard the footsteps of the two Splicers and listened as they both continued to run ahead to find the two teenagers. He then sighed as he couldn't hear them anymore and placed the Big Sister on a chair and examined her leg. The electrical surge still phased in and out if her legs and figured that this was only temporary but so was the chances of the two Houdini's finding them.

His porthole suddenly changed into a calming yellow and he looked up at the Big Sister and saw her helmet had darkened. He grabbed her arm wondering if she died but realized that she had fallen asleep when she moved it away from him and he sighed in relief knowing that she was alright and alive. He groaned softly and sat on the concrete floor and began to check his weapons. He first checked his new weapon which was a double-barrel shotgun that he came across a dead Alpha series. He was lucky that there was no other Alpha around but even for a Elite Big Brother such as himself they scare the living daylight out of him. He then checked his Gatlin gun and his Rivet gun next and saw that he only had half the ammo for His Rivet gun and none for his Gatlin.

He then looked at his tank in his helmet and it showed that he still had some ADAM left in his systems but it wasn't enough for him to fight two of those Houdini's alone. He then looked up at the sleeping Big Sister. For some reason he wondered why this one was different then the rest that he encountered. Instead of mauling him to death she actually let him live twice when they encountered. This is the third time she is now letting him live. He could kill her but he didn't and wouldn't even if his life depended on it. Something inside didn't want him to hurt her and for some reason…he knew that she felt the same way.

He leaned himself against the wall and rested his head on his legs. He soon closed his eye and drifted off in his dreams.

-3 hour timeleap-

The Big Brother opened his eyes and looked up to see the Big Sister tinkering with his Rivet gun. She seemed to look at its design seeing how it's made but it wasn't the only one she messed with. His Shotgun, and Gatlin gun where also next to her. The Metallic teenager then made a soft groan which startled his female counterpart making her drop the weapon in the process. She then turned to face her male counterpart and they both stared at the yellow glow in their eyes. The two of them just stared at each other without any motion or words but just simple eye contact. The Big Brother then tilted his head to the side and back to its regular position but continued on without any grunts or groans that he would normally do. Suddenly the Big Sister got up and approached him with her hips swaying side to side in a sexy way as she moved beautifully towards him. Once by the metallic male she got on all fours and looked at him with curiosity.

The Big Brother made no attempt to shrug her away knowing that doing so would anger her and he promised to himself that he wouldn't harm or anger anymore of his female counterparts as long as he lives. As he was left in his thoughts he didn't notice that the Big Sister had grabbed hold of his latches as if wanting to remove his helmet. Seeing this; the Big Brother gently swatted her hand away and shook his head showing her not to touch it. He's seen what he looks like under his helmet and didn't want her to see what kind he has become. The Big Sister moved her left hand but instead of grabbing his helmet she grabbed his right leather hand instead. The Big Brother stared at her leather hand that was on his and he couldn't help but grip her hand gently with care. He then felt the Metallic girls body lean up against his chest and she placed her helmet on his.

"_It's just like before when I met her. Except this time I won't go crazy and try to kill her again."_

He then heard soft purring coming from the Big Sister and continued to stare at her yellow colored porthole which turned green. She then started humming a little tune which he found very soothing along with her releasing her pheromones. She then started rubbing her helmet on his and he allowed her to do this to him.

After five minutes the Big Sister was leaning against the Big Brothers right arm and had her head on his shoulder as she was taking another nap. The Big Brother on the other hand was using his Ice plasmid to make small Ice sculptures of Splicers and smashed them to bits when he made them. Suddenly he a fireball came crashing into the room shattering glass on the Big Brothers armor. He looked at the glass some more but no fireballs came into the room. He took the opportunity to check what was happening so he lowered the Big Sister on the floor and slowly crawled towards the window and poked his head out to see the two Houdini's standing with their backs away from the room. He felt his heart sink and he began to sweat under his helmet. He looked down at the sleeping Big Sister and back at the two Houdini's.

_"I have no choice. I have to get them away from her. It may kill me but I don't care. If her life is going to be in danger then as a Big Brother I must protect her. For that is the true nature of my long forgotten Brothers"_

**-Outside of the office-**

"Dammit where could they be?" The Ice Houdini shrugged.

"Just keep looking. The sooner we find them the sooner we get our ADAM." She growled.

Just then a surge of lightning pasted by their faces and they turned to see the Big Brother leap out of the office window and start sprinting the opposite direction.

"AFTER HIM!" She shouted.

Both of the Houdini's ran after their foe unaware of his plan to get them away from the Big Sister. The Big Brother turned a corner to his right and ran threw the maintenance system trying his best to escape the two Houdini's that were gaining. The Elite started firing fire balls at his location and thanks to the tight space he couldn't dodge the attacks so he had to endure the pain that was on his back. Fireball after fireball the Big Brother couldn't endure the pain any longer and with his strength he made a wall to his right and found himself back at the lobby of Ryan amusements.

"So you want this place to be your grave Tin Man? Very well…" The Elite Houdini sneered.

He turned his head to see the two Splicers behind them and took out his Rivet gun. He had half the ammo that was inside but he didn't know if it would be enough to fight the overcharge Splicer. Inside his helmet he looked at the EVE and ADAM gauge and saw both were nearly empty. He never wasted this much EVE on strong opponents and if his ADAM where to drain now he would surely die but it didn't concern him. He was only concerned on the Big Sister.

"_You must live. Don't let by sacrifice go in vain."_

With that his porthole shined blood red and he roared out in defiance as both the Splicers charged at the Metallic boy in hopes to bring him down.

**-Elsewhere-**

The Big Sister laid soundly on the ground unaware of what happened. She then shuffled and gripped her hand trying to clutch the Big Brothers hand but didn't feel it. Her Porthole then flashed yellow and she shot up and began looking where he was originally sleeping but he was gone. She made a little wail for him to hear but she got no answer. She then wailed louder and again no answer from the Metallic teenager. She then placed her hand down on the ground and felt broken glass. She then looked down and saw the shattered glass and looked up to see the broken window. She stood up and approached it and inspected how it broke but as soon as she approached it she heard the blood curling wail of her companion.

Hearing his agonizing scream she rushed out of the office and ran to find where he had gone. She sliced down Splicers who were careless to attack her and drained their ADAM as quickly as possible and continued to find the Big Brother who continued on with his screeches of pain. What seemed like 20 minutes the Big Sister came up on a battle between a wounded Ice Houdini, a unscratched but tired Elite Houdini, and a badly wounded Big Brother. She watched as the Metallic teenager fell to one knee and kept himself up with his other foot and his wrist blade. His armor had scorch marks, shards of Ice pierced on his left arm and left shoulder and his helmets Porthole was cracked. Yet even though he was heavily wounded he still got up and growled angrily showing he won't back down.

"This Bastard won't stay down." The Elite Houdini growled.

"Don't worry Sis. I got this." The Ice Houdini told her.

He then started to pthe Big Brother with Iceballs and they collided with his armor. HE hissed in pain and his body began to freeze. He tried moving his arms but they already gave up on him along with his legs. He then got on his knees and his porthole began to flicker showing that he was almost done for. The Ice Houdini then took that chance and walked to the downed Big Brother. He then raised his hand towards his head and the metallic teen saw a Ice shard forming in his palm.

"Well…it's been fun but it's time for you to die." He chuckled.

The Big Brother just looked at the Ice Houdini with his flickering red glowing porthole and couldn't help but look sad behind his mask. As the Houdini pulled his arm back to stab his foe he heard the screeching of something angry. The three of them then turned to see an enraged Elite Big Sister stare angrily at the two Splicers with her blood colored circular porthole.

"OH SHIT! WE FORGOT ABOUT HER!" The Elite Houdini yelled but it was too late.

The Ice Houdini was lifted in the air and was forced towards the Big Sister who impaled him in the head with her ADAM draining syringe on her arm. She then flung him off and stared at the Big Sister who backed away from the deranged girl.

"**SKRIIIIIIEEEEERRRRR!****"**

The Elite Houdini began to run since she didn't have enough EVE to teleport her away but she ran into the barrel Double-Barrel of the Big Brothers Shotgun. Without having time to react he pulled the trigger blowing half of her head to smithereens and spreading blood and brain chunks across the lobby. Her body stood there for about 3 sec. and fell to the ground twitching. The Big Brother then let out a big sigh and collapsed to the ground. His gaze was placed on the Big Sister who quickly approached him but his vision soon faded and gave into the darkness.

-00000 timelapse-

The Big Brother slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a bright room. He looked around to find drawings on walls, a flower pot with roses that were kept alive, and a doll on a dresser. He then rubbed his chest but found out that he wasn't wearing his armor, leather gloves, boots or weapons. He only wore his leather suit which was of course fused to his ankles, wrists and neck, and his helmet was kept on. He found everything else on the floor on his left and seemed to leave them there. He then looked at his pale colored hands and saw that his finger nails haven't grown sharp over the years.

He was about to get out of the bed but heard metallic clanging to his right and quickly turned his head to see the Big Sister. He examined her and saw that she was only wearing her helmet and her leather suit like his which was tightly around her body showing her B-sized breasts. He was about to greet her but she suddenly hugged him and he could hear sobs coming from inside her helmet. He was confused at first but soon embraced her back and tried to comfort her which actually worked after a minute. She then pulled away and sat in front of him with her head facing the ground with a few sniffles. He placed his hand on her shoulder showing that there was no need to be sad and he growled softly to her. She then looked up and purred softly with her metallic voice and he can tell that she was happy.

She then did something which surprised him. She grabbed the latches of her helmet and began to take it off. He heard oxygen come out from inside her helmet and watched as she took off her revealing herself. Behind his mask the Big Brothers eyes widen with shock when he saw her.

Her face was pale as snow and she had beautiful long violet hair that reached her shoulders, she had a scar over her neck showing that her voice box had been removed and replaced by a Big Sister voice box and her eyes were yellow as if they were gold. She smiled at him and screeched happily and went to grab his mask. As she placed her hands on his latches he grabbed her arms and turned away showing her not to open but she didn't care. She started growling and her face was eager to see his. He looked at her and saw her eager face and gave in to her desire. He released his grip on her arms and she grabbed the latches of his helmet and began to take it off.

Oxygen began to seep out of the helmet and she removed it revealing his face. As she lowered his helmet next to hers she couldn't help but stared wide eyed at his face. He had snow white hair that was perfectly brushed even though he wore that helmet, eyes were yellow like hers along with his skin, his teeth on the other hand had began to change and were now sharp fangs which had his dried up blood, and he also had a scar over his right eye but it still looked ok when it was open, he had black veins on the side of his face and he had a terrible looking scar over his neck where his voice box was removed and replaced by a Big Brothers voice box.

He then looked sadly at the ground knowing that he was more of a monster then her but he felt the girl nuzzle her head on his and as if she didn't care about his appearance. His eyes widen as he watched the Big Sister keep her head on his and watched as she wrapped her arms around him. He had never felt another living things skin on his own head before and…it felt nice. He then smelt the same fumes of her erotic pheromones and couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. He slowly leaned himself back down on the mattress that he was laying on and stroked the Big Sisters hair and heard her purr softly again. The two then looked at each other in the yellow glowing eyes and soon fell asleep. As the Big Sister laid on top of the Big Brother the two had seemed to forget everything that happened today. All except for this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Family**

**-Siren Alley-**

The Big Brother walked in Siren Alley with a new Little Sister on his back who seemed to be doing something which he was unaware of except for the Big Sister who stood by his side and watched the little girl with her pink piece of chalk. The Big Sister only giggled and looked at the Big Brother who seemed to be thinking about something.

"Big Brother, Big Sister I smell an 'Angel' nearby." She said.

The Big Brother shook his head and looked up to see the Little Sister point to where the 'Angel' was and began walking to that direction along with the Big Sister.

**-Five minutes later-**

They soon looked down at two dead Splicers that the Little Sister called angels and saw her eagerly trying to get off of him but he needed her to stay calm first. He turned to the Big Sister for help but she already started to drain ADAM from one of the bodies which made him sigh. He lowered the Little Sister to the other dead body and she immediately began to drain ADAM while singing a song.

"Good girls gather, gather, gather." She sang as she harvested

The Big Brother began to sit on a crate and watched as the two Sisters who were draining ADAM from the dead bodies. He then heard the shuffling on ten Splicers and aimed his Gatling gun at the door without looking and fired killing the mindless fools who were careless to approach the area. He then placed the weapon away and placed both of his hands on his head and began thinking again.

"Big Brother I'm done." She said.

He looked up to see the little girl wipe the ADAM that she had collected and drik from the bottle of her syringe away from her mouth and smile up at him. He approached the Little Sister and allowed her to climb on his back and take a seat in his basket which the Big Sister had made for him in order to keep the Little Sisters comfy when they traveled. The Big Brother looked to see the Little Sister get comfy in her Basket and saw that she started to draw on his back.

"_So that's what they're always doing when I have them on my back."_

He was about to continue but saw the Big Sister continue to drain ADAM from the corpse. It was about two minutes before she was done but she already had her fill on ADAM and instead approached the Big Brother and pointed at his wrist. He didn't understand at first but didn't bother arguing with her so he kindly raised his arm and before he knew it she stabbed the insertion tube on his left wrist and began releasing the ADAM she had collected inside him. The Big Brother Felt the surge of ADAM rush throughout his body and watched as the Big Sister removed the needle from his arm.

"Big Sister must really love Big Brother if she gave him ADAM." The Little Sister said as she smiled.

She was right. The Big Sister leaned beside him and hugged the Big Brother again with her porthole shining a friendly green glow which was soon followed by his. The trio soon left the area and wondered around looking for a Big Daddy for the Little Sister. They soon came across a Rumbler who was pounding on the hidey hole as if waiting for a Little Sister but none came.

"Mr. Bubbles I'm over here." The Little Sister said as she bounced off of the Big Brothers basket.

She then ran over to the Big Daddy and hugged his leg and he only groaned happily seeing his new Little Sister. The two soon left leaving the Big Brother and Big Sister alone in the streets of Siren Alley. The two metallic teens then left standing side by side with one another and began to walk back to where the Big Sister had brung her companion. As the two walked the Big Sister couldn't help but hum a little tune which made the Big Brother sway his head from side to side as he listened. As she continued her singing she couldn't help but turn her head slightly to look at the Big Brother who swayed his head slowly as if he enjoyed her singing. She smiled under her helmet seeing him enjoy her singing and continued with a few high but lovely pitched notes. The song had to come to an end though for only one reason. A Little Sister had shrieked at the top of her lungs alerting the two teenagers a made them go into a mad dash to find the youngling.

The two of them then turned a corner and they saw the young girl trapped in a corner by a Brute Splicer. What they found weird was that there was no Big Daddy of any kind dead on the ground or trying to protect her. They soon shrugged it off and went to attack the Brute who was unaware of their presence and with that that were able to take him down with one swift blow from both of their lethal blades. The Behemoth didn't know what hit him and even if he did he was already dead to try and stop it. As the Big Brother inspected the Brute Splicer and started to drain him of ADAM the Big Sister looked down at the crying Little Sister. She crouched down at her height and hugged the scared little girl that hugged her back.

"Big- Si-Sister." She sobbed.

The Big Sister made some cooing noises to try and calm the Little Sister down but it didn't seem to work and she continued on sniffling and began to cry. The Big Brother detached his Syringe from the Brute and sheaved it in his pocket as he approached the two girls. The Big Sister turned to see him and watched as the Big Brother picked the Little Sister up and began to cradle her while also activating a recording in his helmet.

**Recording of his original voice singing:**

Don't worry my dear Little Sister

Big Brother will make it all better,

Just stop your tears of sadness

Big Brother will save you from this madness.

There's no need to cry right here

Big Brother is always close and near,

He will be sure he's beside you

And he will make sure the monsters never harm you.

Just stay close to Big Brother

He'll protect you like your father,

He'll never leave you alone my dear

For dear big Brother is always here…

**Recording stops **

The Big Brother looked at the Sleeping Little Sister as he played his recorded song when he was younger. He held the little girl tightly and looked up to see the Big Sister Sleeping as well. He sighed heavily and tried his best to put her in his basket so she can sleep soundly. Once she was securely inside He went over and picked up the Big Sister bridal style and started heading back to where both The Big Sister and him had been resting at.

**-3 hours later-**

The Big Brother placed the Big Sister on a chair before placing her on the mattress. He left her sleeping body for only a second and placed the Little Sister down. He then went back to the Big Sister and started removing her armor and finally her helmet revealing her beautiful face. Being as careful as possible He lifted her up and slowly approached the mattress where he set the Teenager beside the Little Sister. he then grabbed the covers and pulled them over both of their bodies and sat by a nearby chair and kept watch over the two.

He should be getting sleep but he needed to keep watch over the two girls since he was a protector like a Big Daddy. As he kept watch he heard voice inside of his head which almost sounded like a scientist.

"Ok look here at this picture. When you get older you shall be this but an Elite my dear boy. You show the finest skill unlike the other children thus making you special in our case. The others are tasked with being temporary guardians but you shall be both a temporary guardian and a protector. You shall help a Big Daddy if he is attacked by a large group of enemies as if you are Father and Son fighting together, You will protect a Little Sister as if she is your own sibling and you are her strong and fearless Older Brother, and you shall protect the Big Sisters as if you two are twins that are one. For you are their Elite Big Brother my dear boy."

The voice soon faded away and The Big Brother found himself waking up on the mattress in the room with his armor and helmet off. He soon realized that he had fallen asleep when he heard the voice in his head. He soon got up but he felt hands on his body which made him look to his sides to see the Big Sister and the Little Sister embrace his body. He shrugged and laid back down and allowed the girls who were still asleep to snuggle close to him. He sighed happily and soon fell asleep between the two girls and waited what the next day shall bring them.

**-The Next day-**

The Big Brother woke up felling rejuvenated after he slept. He looked to his side and noticed that the Big Sister and the Little Sister were missing. He got up and quickly put on his armor and walked out of the room but as he exited into the hall he found them playing together. The Big Sister had her helmet off and looked at the Little Sister as she climbed a tower of crates and try to jump into her cage like basket that was attached on her back. If by some chance the little one missed, the Big Sister would always catch her with her hands or her telekinesis. He watched as the Little Sister jumped trying to get inside the basket but the Big Sister caught her in her arms seeing that she would have missed.

He watched as both of the girls laughed and felt some sort of happiness when he saw how happy they are. As the Big Sister lowered the little one to the ground so she can try again they both caught a glimpse of the Big Brother who leaned on the wall and stared at them.

"Big Brother is awake." The Little girl chirped.

She rushed over to him and hugged his leg which made him chuckle. He then removed his helmet and placed it on the ground so he can clearly see the Little Sister with his yellow eyes. He then picked up the little one and she automatically hugged his head and began to speak.

"Big Brother was sleeping for a long time. So Big Sister and I were playing." She said.

The Big Brother then turned his gaze to the Big Sister who was already at his side. Her yellow orb like eyes stared into his and they couldn't help but smile. The two were close enough to kiss each other but they were already lost in each others eyes.

"Big Brother. Can we go outside to play?" The Little Sister asked.

The two teenagers snapped out of their gaze and he looked up at the Little Sister and nodded to the little girl. The Big Sister helped place the Little Sister in his metal basket and the two began walking down the halls while putting on their helmets. As they walked the Big Brother felt the little tingles on his back and new that the Little Sister was probably drawing like the others before her. Once outside the Big Brother checked the area to make sure that it was safe and once he did he lowered his back and allowed the Little Sister to hop out. He walked over to the side of the building and started to carve something on the floor with his wrist blade. Both of the Sisters watched as they heard the carving sounds from the Big Brother. When he was done he showed them what he had made and it looked like a hopscotch board.

The two sisters looked at each other and happily approach the board that the Metallic teenager had made. The Big Brother took a seat on a crate that was by a newspaper stand and watched the two girls play together. Both the Big Sister and Big Brother's portholes were shining a yellow glow showing that they were staying alert just in case any Splicers were to sneak up on them and try to take the Little Sister. He then heard the Big Sisters screech and looked up only to see her fall face first on the ground. He heard the Little Sister laugh at her older counterpart and couldn't help but stare shocked seeing a Elite such as herself fall like that. The Big Brother then sighed and approached the Big Sister and helped her up and to his surprise he heard her whimpering inside her helmet.

_"She must have hit her head hard on her helmet."_

He started rubbing her back and her sobs began to get softer until they were gone. She then hugged him and he hugged her back trying to comfort her which worked pretty well in his case because he heard her purring.

"Big Brother. I smell a 'Angel' nearby." The Little Sister said.

Both of the metallic teens pulled away from their hug to look at the Little Sister who was pointing towards the streets. The trio then found the 'Angel' and the Little Sister had begun to drain the body of the ADAM. As soon as she did that they heard Splicers rushing to their position. Both of the Teenagers portholes turned into a hellish red and they prepared to face their foes.

The Splicers emerged from the corner of the other street and there were about fourteen of them. Six were Leadhead Splicers, five were Thuggish Splicers, three were fire Houdini Splicers, and one was a Brute Splicer. The Thuggish Splicers were the first to charge with their blunt weapons at the ready but were soon sliced to pieces by the Big Sister's syringe blade. The Thuggish Splicer saw the metallic girl and aimed their weapons at her position but met the bullets of the Big Brothers Gatlin gun. Their bodies turned into red mist with only their limbs and organs on the ground. After dispatching the Leadheads the Big Brother quickly placed his Gatlin gun away and went after the Brute Splicer who was making his way to the Little Sister while The Big Sister went to go handle the Houdini's.

The Big Brother threw a fireball over the Brutes head to get his attention but the behemoth still charged towards the Little Sister who was unaware of his presence. The Brute was only two feet away from her and the metallic boy had to think fast before it's too late. His left hand grew blue and he opened it sending a surge of electricity towards the Brute Splicer which stopped him in his tracks giving the Teenager a chance to strike. He pulled his arm back and with all of his might thrust the whole arm through the Behemoths chest killing him in an instant.

The Little Sister suddenly looked up to see the Brute Splicer collapse to the ground and she was staring at her Big Brother. She then smiled at her Brother and began to drain more ADAM from the corpse while he went to assist his Big Sister.

The Big Sister had killed one of the Houdini's but was now having a hard time fending off the other two who continued to pelt her piece of rumble barrier that she used for protections.

"C'mon…just drop the dam thing already." The male grumbled.

His female counterpart was getting tired and he could tell and that's when they heard the roaring of the Big Brother. They both turned to see him approaching them and knowing that it would be a pain to take him and the Big Sister head on would be suicide so they teleported away in order to live. The Big Brother was now standing where the two Splicers were and looked at the Big Sister who dropped her cover. Both of their portholes turned yellow and the Big Sister approached the Big Brother in a seductive way. Once beside him she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up against him which made him hug her back. As they hugged they heard the pitter patter if the Little Sister and they both looked down to see her beside them.

"I'm done collecting ADAM Mommy and Daddy." She said.

Both of them looked down at the little one and were surprised what she said. A second ago they heard her calling them Big Brother and Big Sister. Now she's calling them Mommy and Daddy which they found strange.

"_**Da…..dddii….iiiiieeeee?**_" The Big Brother said in his harsh metallic voice.

"_**M…..ommmmi….iieeeee?**_" The Big Sister said in her high pitched metallic voice.

The Little Sister nodded and nuzzled beside the two teenagers legs and giggled. Seeing this the Big Brother looked at the Big Sister who also looked at him. Instead of being shocked they were both happy. The Big Sister then picked up the Little Sister and watched as the young girl hugged her so called 'Mothers' helmet. The three of them then walked back to the building they were originally at to get some rest but the Little Sister stopped them. The Big Sister then let her down on the ground and both of the Metallic teenagers watched as the little girl started drawing on the ground beside the building. Ten minutes have passed since the Little Sister had been drawing and she finally stopped and showed them a picture of three people.

"It's Me, Mommy, and Daddy." She giggled.

Both of the teens tilted their head and saw that she was right. The Big Sister had a circular head with a colored eye and a line showing her needle, the other was The Big Brother with his eye colored, a somewhat circular head, and a Gatlin gun that was poorly drawn but nice, finally was a little girl holding onto both of the two Teenagers hands with her syringe on the floor. The two then turned to the Little Sister who looked up at the two with a happy smile and they couldn't help but grab her hands with theirs. The three soon walked into the building with the Little Sister skipping happily between her 'Parents' who were happy as well.

The three soon entered the room and the two teens began taking off their armor until they only wore their leather suits. The Little Sister laid down on her bed and looked up at her 'Daddy' and 'Mommy' who smiled and rubbed their hands on her head.

"Can I hear a story?" She asked.

The Big Sister and Big Brother looked at each other with worried faces knowing that they can't speak that well but the Big Brother remembered something. He had another recording in his helmet that he also made when he was younger. He went over to the helmet and grabbed it and began to walk over to the two. He then sat down beside the Little Sister who sat in the Big Sisters lap and watched the Big Brother pressed something inside his helmet. In order to not scare her he had to move his lips silently as if he was telling the story to her.

**-Recording-**

Once upon a time lived a young princess. She was Nice. Generous, and Beautiful because she was only six years old. One day the Princess was sad and lonely because she was lost in a forest without any help. She soon began crying and called for help but none had heard her. She continued on with her crying but felt two people hug her. She then looked up to see her strong Big Brother and her Beautiful Big Sister. They were looking for their dear Little Sister because she never came to play with them and thus they had gone out to look for their princess and they had found her. The three then walked home together because they were going to play and be together forever. And they lived happily ever after.

**-Recording stops-**

The Big Brother looked at the Sleeping Little Sister who rested in the Big Sisters stomach. The Big Sister then placed her on the mattress and placed the covers over the little girls body and they both couldn't help but smile at the little angel. The two of them then kissed her forehead and watched as she smiled and shuffle on the mattress. Both of the teens looked at the little girl that they would soon call 'Daughter' and then looked at each other. The Big Sister leaned her head close to the Big Brothers and placed her forehead on his and they began to stare at their yellow eyes again.

The Big Brother placed his hand on the Big Sisters soft, and smooth pale skin and she placed hers on his soft skin as well. They continued staring at each others eyes for about two minutes before they pulled in for a kiss. The Big Brother and the Big Sister began making some sort of moaning noise and began releasing their pheromones which they found very addicting to one another. The two soon pulled back and the Big Sister began nuzzling her head on his and she let out a little screech which he found very cute. After that the two soon laid down with the Big Sister lying on top of the Big Brother. The Big Brother looked up at his mate and couldn't help but kiss her again and heard her giggle. She then said something in her metallic voice so he can hear her.

"_**LOOOOoooo-vE ShiEir-Yyyooooooooou!**_"

"_**MEEEEEeeeeee-ShiEir-TtttwwwOOOooooo!**_"

They both smiled at each other knowing that they have each other along with their Little Sister. The Big Brother then wrapped his arms around his Big Sister and the two soon fell asleep with nothing on their mind but each other and their 'Daughter'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for lack of updates I had school an I also had to help parents as well as my sisters birthday. But fear not for The Love of A Brother shall continue.**

**Chapter VII: The Forgotten**

The Big Brother woke up to see the Big Sister sleeping peacefully on his body. He smiled seeing her and he turned to see The Little Sister beside him sleeping as well. The Big Brother then wrapped his arms around The Big Sister, stood up, and gently placed her down beside the little girl. He quietly placed his armor on without any noise and silently walked out of the room and began to explore for a while.

Once outside the Metallic teenager was outside he began to look around the area only to find Thuggish Splicers. The Splicers looked up at him for an instant and continued with what they were doing which was playing a card game. Seeing as how they weren't a threat the Big Brother ignored the Splicers and looked around the area until something caught his eyes. He saw a yellow porthole staring at him and then it quickly darted away which gave him an uneasy feeling. He wanted to check it out but straying from his Lover and his so called 'Daughter' would be catastrophic on his part.

He looked around some more before heading back inside but he was unaware of the Porthole that continued to stare at him which changed from yellow to a sickening red within a second.

-5 minutes-

The Big Brother opened the door to see both of the girls awake and looked over to him and smiled. Once she got her suit on

"Daddy!" The Little Sister said.

He took off his helmet and approached the Little Sister and gave her a hug which she kindly accepted. He then turned to see the Big Sister smiling at him and kissed her saying "Good Morning" to her. The Big Sister giggled and kissed him back saying "Good Morning" as well. The two nuzzled their heads together and before they knew it the Little Sister said something to the both of them.

"Mommy, Daddy are we going to play together." She asked.

The two teenagers looked at the little girl and nodded their heads with smiles. The Big Sister took some time to put her armor on but had some help from the Big Brother which made her blush as he helped. It took entirely a minute and a half to put the armor on the Big Sister and the two soon walked out of the room with their Little Sister skipping between the two with her syringe in her hands.

The Big Sister looked at the Big Brother to see him looking around more frequently then he would normally do. She didn't know why but she had the feeling that he was worried about something but what. She then placed a hand on the Big Brothers shoulder which made him jolt and turn to face her. She tilted her head which was covered by her helmet and whimpered to him. Seeing her make that noise the Big Brother placed his hand on her head and made a low growling noise showing that everything was alright.

The Big Sister nodded and went back to looking at the streets. The Big Brother didn't want his lover to feel frightened or anything but not telling her that something was bothering him made things a lot worst. He soon shrugged it off and stopped when a ball came out of the alleyway and landed beside the trio. The Little Sister giggled and picked up the ball but both the Big Brother and the Big Sister's portholes turned into a hellish red and they looked around for any signs of life.

Silence was in the air and nothing seemed to be alive or move. There were no signs of life except for the trio that stood there. Seeing nothing that would harm them or the Little Sister both of their portholes changed into a calming yellow. The Big Brother then grabbed the ball from the Little Sister and began to inspect it. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't some sort of explosive that could kill him and his Big Sister just so their Little Sister can be defenseless. Seeing how it wasn't a bomb the Big Brother handed the ball back to the Little Sister and she began to play with it along with the Big Sister.

The Big Brother sighed and looked around the area to make sure they weren't being watched but something caught his eye. He saw a yellow porthole staring at him, the Big Sister and the Little Sister. The figure stared at the trio and the Big Brother knew that the Little Sister and Big Sister were unaware of the figure that stared at them. He doesn't know why but he felt scared for some unknown reason. Both of them were having a stare down with one another but it seemed to end when the Big Brother caught glimpse of the figures weapon.

The figure was holding a Gatling Gun but it seemed to be meant for a Big Daddy. His eyes then widen inside his helmet and he looked back at the figure and saw its porthole change into a bloodified red. It then raised its left arm and aimed its gun at the Big Brother and he knew that it was going to fire at him and the girls.

Seeing the he pushed both of the girls out of the way and heard the weapon revving up and begin to fire at the Big Brother who evaded the attack as well. The figure continued its hail of bullets on the Big Brother and after recovering from the push the Big Sister saw her lover behind some rubble as he tried to take cover from the bullets.

She then turned to see the figures hellish porthole stare angrily at his position and continue his hail of bullets on the metallic boy's position. The Big Brother began to fire his Rivet gun at the figure but the rivets seem to be ineffective on the figure who continued to fire. The Big Sister shrieked and was about to come out and help him but metallic teenager growled telling her to stay away and stay with the Little Sister. The Big Sister soon remembered about their "Daughter" and looked down to see the girl clinging onto her "Mothers" leg as she was frightened.

"M-Mommy. Is D-D-Daddy going to be ok?" She whimpered.

The Big Sister didn't know if he will be alright but she nodded to the young girl to try and comfort her. The hail of bullets didn't seem to let up as the Big Brother stayed in cover but it soon stopped and he took a peak out of cover to see that the figures weapon has overheated. Seeing his one opportunity to strike the Big Brother leaped out of cover and rushed to the figure with his wrist blade extended.

He made a blood curling scream as he rushed for the figure that attacked him and was determined to end this before the girls got hurt but he was thwarted as the figure grabbed his neck with its behemoth hand. The Big Brother struggled to break free but he soon froze when he stared into the cracked, hellish read, dead like porthole of a Alpha series. The roared at him and its metallic voice would even make a Big Daddy tremble because these former warriors were the toughest and fastest of all the Big Daddies. Now they are savage, beast like abominations who use those gifts to their advantages so they can destroy their prey or victims that gets close to their territory. The Big Brother shivered and sweat began to drop from inside his helmet as he stared at something that he wished he never encountered.

The Big Sister wondered if the Big Brother killed the figure that attacked them both and their "Daughter". She motioned the Little Sister to stay where she was and stood up to take a peek outside to see what had happened. As she looked she saw he lover being strangled by the figure. He was trying to break free but the figure seemed to tighten its grip around The Big Brothers neck. The Big Sisters porthole changed into a hellish red and she shrieked out in her mechanized voice and charged at the figure.

The Alpha turned to see the Big Sister rushing towards him with her syringe blade and roared out in anger seeing a new person had entered the battle. He used his left arm with the Gatlin Gun and swung fiercely at her. The Big Sister didn't have a moment to dodge and was struck in the face and crashed on the wall. Her porthole was darkened and she didn't seem to move after that blow and it made the Big Brother snap.

"_**GGGRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

The Big Brother roared out in anger, hatred and sorrow seeing that his lover had been struck down and may have died. His left hand grew blue and he sent a surge of ecletric bolts at the Alpha who was still stunned by the roar. The Alpha jittered ad stuttered as he got hit by the Electric plasmid. The Big Brother took this last opportunity to strike and sent his Blade straight through the Alpha's helmet. Their was shattering of glass and metal as the Big Brother tore through the Alpha's helmet killing the behemoth but that wasn't all he did. He kicked the dead Alpha's chest and took out his own Gatlin gun where he began firing at the dead corpse and roaring out in anger. The Bullets continued and continued to hit the dead corpse as it shook from the hail of bullets. The Big Brother didn't stop and he wouldn't until he made sure that the bastard was dead for what he did but something stopped him.

"D-Daddy."

The Big Brother snapped and looked up to see his "Daughter" staring at him. He saw he scared eyes and he looked at himself to see that his armor was covered in blood from the alpha.

"Daddy…you're scaring me." She whimpered.

The Big Brothers eyes widen inside his helmet once she said that. A Big Brothers job was to be a temporary guardian and protect the Little Sisters from anything and everything. Even from them. He failed that task when she said that to him and he knew why. He is starting to turn savage thanks to the ADAM slug inside of him. His Porthole changed into a dimly lit blue. He approached the Little Sister and patted her on the head showing that he was ok which actually cheered her up. The Big Brother then went over to the Big Sister. He picked up her limb body and walked over to the Little Sister which he placed in the basket on his back. He was about to move on but he heard more horrible roars of Alpha Daddies move on his location. They were probably trying to figure out what happened to their friend.

"D-Daddy I'm scared." The Little Sister whimpered on his back.

He knew that she was scared and so was he so he didn't waist any second to get out of the place and head back home.

**-1 hour later-**

The Big Brother was back in the apartment room with his Little Sister. He had removed his armor and began to remove the Big Sisters armor as well and he was shocked to see her bleeding on the side of her helmet. Her black blood oozed from the side of her face and this worried the Big Brother. He began to look around for a first aid kit and he was lucky to find one along with some bandages. He wrapped the Bandages around the left side of her face and inserted the First aid on her arm and released the red liquid that was inside. He then checked if there was a pulse and thankfully there was which made him sigh In relief.

The Big Brother looked over to see the Little Sister fast asleep on the mattress and he left her be and began to take a walk in the Apartment with his wrist blade on his right arm. He soon found himself on the balcony of the apartment and he looked down to see Splicers roaming around but they seemed to be more civilized then before. He then looked down on his hand and stared at it.

"_My time is coming. Soon I'll be just like a Alpha series and I won't be able to control myself. If that were to happen I wouldn't want both of the girls to stay down here alone without me. I guess there's only one way. I need to bring them to the surface. But…I don't know any bathysphere that can bring us up there and…I may become savage any minute and if I'm with them…I-I just can't do it."_

The Big Brother had light green tears seeping from his yellow eyes. He tried to hide them but he couldn't. He was going to turn into something which he would never come back from and if his love were to see him like that or his "Daughter" Then…he would kill them and he wouldn't know. Soft whimpers can be heard from the Big Brother and he began to make sobs showing that he was crying. He never felt sadness before except when he was a young Little Brother. He never liked sadness and it hurt him seeing that one day he'll be just a emotionless, hollow doll that doesn't care for anything or anyone he encounters.

He soon stopped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to see the Big Sister looking at him wondering why he was sad. The Big Brother wish he could tell her but they can't speak as they used to. Alone garbled words are spoken if they were to speak. The Big Brother tilted his head to the side but he was forced to look up at his lover seeing that she cared for him. He wished that he could tell her that one day that he would have to leave her but not like this. He wants to leave her in a good way if he were to expire and he wants to do it somewhere where it isn't cold and barren.

"_**Aaaaaallllllwwwwaaaayyyyssss… LOOOOoooo-vE ShiEir-Yyyooooooooou!**_"

The Big Brothers eyes widen as she said that. This was the first sentence she head ever said and he would cherish it along with her. He soon placed his left hand on her right cheek and moved his head close to hers for a kiss. She accepted by moving her own face and their lips met with a passionate kiss. The Big Brother wrapped his hand around her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. They didn't let up and didn't want to pull back but they need air so they slowly pulled away. The Big Brother brushed the Big Sisters violet hair and smiled at his lover who smiled back. The Big Brother and Big Sister wished that their leather suits where fused to their skin because they wanted to show each other more then just a kiss. Instead they wanted to show physical love that can pleasure them both but alas that would never happen. For now they can only kiss one another with passion and romance as days go by.

Both of the teenagers walked back into the building and went back inside their room where they saw a still sleeping Little Sister on the mattress. The Big Brother removed his wrist blade and placed it where his armor was and laid beside the young girl along with his lover. he watched as she fell asleep and seeing her in dreamland he fell asleep as well so he can frolic in his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: The first two bits if this chapter are going to be a little cheesy so please bear with it.**

**Chapter VIII: Communication**

The Big Sister awoken from her slumber with tears streaming down her yellow glowing eyes. She had a nightmare and it seemed so real to her that she couldn't help but cry. She looked over to her right and saw the Big Brother but his eyes were open showing that he was awake but he had a sad expression. The Big Sister looked at her lover and wondered how long he's been awake?

The Big sister then made soft growling noise and watched as the Big Brother turned to face her. He watched as she crawled over their little girl and sat beside him and had a sad expression of her own and had light green tears seeping from her eyes. The Big Brother sat up and began to wipe the tears away with his soft pale finger and placed his head on hers. He listened as his love made soft whimpers and wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed beside him without waking their "Daughter".

The Big Brother began to rub her back and wiped the newly shed tears from her eyes trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to work. He then sighed and got up and began to walk around the room which got the Big Sisters attention. He began to shuffle through things in the room and she was wondering what he was doing until he growled in joy.

The Big Sister watched as he took what looked like a notepad from the bottom of some stuff in the room and her eyes widen knowing what it was. He tossed the notepad over to her and began to shuffle through the pile of stuff to find something else. He soon stopped and walked over to the Big Sister and showed her a pen that he had found and she screeched in delight. They both knew that they couldn't talk to one another but they can write to each other.

The Big Brother handed the pen to the Big Sister which she kindly grabbed and began to write. The Big Brother watched as the Big Sister wrote on the notepad and began to bite on his index finger with his teeth. He was a little nervous since he was going to communicate with her and he didn't know what he should say. The Big Sister soon stopped and handed the notepad to him and he kindly took it and began to read.

_Hello my Knight in shining black armor. How are you tonight? _

The Big Brothers eyes widen and he felt his face burning up. He soon calmed himself down and began to write something of his own on the notepad. The Big Sister tilted her head and began to move her index fingers around in a circle trying to control her. She felt her heart racing like it never did before and wondered what her love was writing to her. She watched as the Big Brother continued writing and then stopped his scribbling and handed the notepad to her. She kindly accepted it and began reading what he wrote.

_I'm doing ok Sweetheart so thanks for asking._

The Big Sister felt her face heat up when he wrote that. She soon calmed herself down and then scribbled something on the notepad. She took about two minutes to write and when she was done she handed the notepad to her lover and he began to read.

_I'm happy to hear that. I'm glad that I met you on that faithful day. Sure…we did try to kill each other but you didn't kill me when I tried to kill you. Why is that my Snuggle Brother. _

The Big Brother read the sentence two more times before writing his response to the Big Sister. She watched him scribble on the paper and he soon stopped and looked up at her. She stared into his glowing yellow eyes for only a minute and he went back to writing which actually made her curious on what he was thinking. Once he finished he handed her the notepad and she began to read.

_Um…It's just that I'm not fond of killing girls like you. I would only fight when feeling threatened and of course the Big Sisters threatened me. You on the other hand didn't threaten me when we met. You actually took sometime to look at me without going into a state of rage my Love. I would have killed you when you were on top of me but…something inside of me didn't want to._ _That's why I didn't kill you. _

The Big Sister carefully read every inch of what the Big Brother wrote. Once she was finished she began to write. The Big Brother watched as the young girl scribbled her words. He seemed happy that they were communicating but he wanted to hear her voice. He saw her beauty and now he wanted to hear her but alas…that dream can never come true. He then jolted when he felt her poke him with the notepad and he grabbed it from her and began to read.

_You're really the best thing that has happened in my Life. I have always spent my life in loneliness wanting someone to love me or show me some kindness. My Sisters are never around when I need them and when they are they're ruthless to me. I was always stressed and angry at myself when I became this. Even before I met you I was still stressed and I could never understand why. _

_I was always alone and wanted someone to show some kindness to me and understand what I've become. That's when I saw you. When I watch you take care of the little ones you seemed to give them kindness and would always protect them like my Daddy did before I became a Big Sister. I would always watch you from afar and I knew you were just like me. _

_Whenever a Little one were to be with her Daddy you would always be alone and groan sadly to yourself. That's why I confronted you on that day and saved you from the Angry Daddy and those Splicers. I can't stand to lose you Snuggle Brother. If I did I see no point in living in this world. You give me the meaning to live and I will always cherish that because I love you and I need you in my life! - Sophia Lavender _

_P.S.: Do you know what I'm trying to say? And what's your name. I need to know my Snuggle Brother._

The Big Brother read the sentence a couple of times and he felt a tear escape his eyes when he read it. He also had his gaze on her name. Sophia Lavender. It was a beautiful and irresistible name that he has never heard before. He promised himself that he would cherish her name through the end of time. He soon took the pen and began to write what his heart is telling him. He wouldn't lie to her and seeing how she is he wanted to make her happy. The Big Brother finished after three minutes had passed and he placed the pen down on his side while handing the notepad to the girl who took it and began to read the words.

_Sophia…If what you say is true then I feel the same way about you. I had always lived my life in loneliness and sorrow wondering why I even exist. Everyday and every night I would groan sadly as I try to sleep wondering why I feel like this. I had no one to share my feelings to and with the rest of my Brothers gone I believed I was truly alone. _

_I would always do my duty in protecting the Little ones until I find a new protector and once they are beside them and walking happily with their Daddy…I can't help but wonder why I still feel hollow inside when I'm helping these girls. I felt like ending my life a couple of times but someone needs to reunite these little ones. I never understood why I lived but until I met you…you gave me these feelings._

_When we met I thought you were another enemy but…when you sat on me and leaned towards my face I-I didn't understand what I felt at first. I thought you were going to kill me at first so I had to slash at you but seeing you sad and shrieking at me in anger and sadness I soon regretted it and felt that same sorrow and agony inside me rise again._

_Sophia…I love you with all my heart. I will go to hell and back just to be with you my love. I care deeply about and I don't want anything to harm you in anyway. I will sacrifice my own life to show you my love because I can't stand being alone without you. You saved me from the loneliness and when you removed my helmet…you accepted me as if I was a normal guy._

_You crave my happiness and I crave for yours as well…Seeing you dance, play, and live makes you so graceful and elegant when you move. Even when your beating the crap out of a Splicer you still show this graceful side to you. Your slender, thin, and beautiful yet you have great power that equals to my own. There's no need to be stressed Sophia because I'm by your side and I promise you that I will never leave in this horrible world my love._

_P.S: I forgot my name a long time ago. I wish I remembered but alas I can't. I guess you can call me by the faded symbol on my helmet-Echo._

Echo watched Sophia read the notepad and he saw her hands trembling as she read. He soon frowned at the sight and wondered if he said something which displeased her. If so he wish he'd taken it back because if she was sad or disappointed or even angered then it was his fault.

"_**KKYYYAAAAA**_"

Before Echo knew it he was hugged by Sophia. She began to furiously kiss his cheeks, eyelids, neck and gave him a big and passionate kiss on the lips. Echo was surprised at first but soon followed and kissed Sophia back. Tears had formed in Sophia's eyes as she felt her mates passionate and warm kiss before Sophia could react she felt his hands on her stomach. Sophia looked down to see Echo's hand rubbing the black leather suit on her stomach and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

Seeing her moan Echo wanted to do more with his mate and rubbed his cheek on hers. Sophia let out another moan and gripped Echo's hands tightly. She began to moan even louder and she felt something in her wanting something from him but something lit up in her mind. She soon remembered about their young charge that was still in the room with them that was fast asleep. She wanted him similar to him wanting her but fornicating in front of her younger counterpart would scare her.

Sophia let out a curt screech which Echo immediately recognized as "Stop." Echo stopped rubbing his hand on her stomach and moved his head away from hers and stared at her glowing yellow eyes. She gave him a smile and nuzzled beside him which made him smile. They both then looked at their sleeping charge and smiled knowing that she'll be safe with the two of the. Echo soon laid himself on the Mattress again but this time he had Sophia on top of him. She continued to look at his eyes until she yawned and slowly began to shut his eyes. Echo only chuckled and placed his hand on her head showing her that its ok to sleep.

Sophia took that offer and slowly closed her eyes and began to drift off again in her dreams but she felt something was bothering her. She should have told him about the nightmare that she had.

Echo smiled seeing Sophia sleeping and soon closed his eyes as he gently wrapped his arms around her. Not only did he have his young charge to protect but he also had to protect his lover from anything that will harm her. He promises that they'll make it through this nightmarish hellhole and he promises that he'll never allow anything to get past him and lay a single hair on those two. Even if his life depends on it. Through Echo had his mind on something.

He needed to tell Sophia about his expiration. If he were to go savage in front of them she needed to know. If she didn't then Echo would soon regret everything he has said and one with the girl that he dearly loves.

**Author's Note: I feel so moody inside now that I wrote this. I even cried a little T^T. Anyways what will happen to Echo and Sophia's love. Will Echo be able to tell Sophia about his rampaging impulses or will it be too late for our young mechanized teen to tell her? And what about Sophia? Will she bee able to tell Echo about the nightmare or will she keep it to herself not wanting her love to be burdened by this nightmare? These questions will be answered but you're allowed to give your own thoughts about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: Kidnapped**

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

Echo and Sophia immediately opened their eyes and saw a Spider Splicer escaping the room while holding onto their 'Daughter'. Echo immediately got up and grabbed the wrist blade that was near his armor and rushed out of the room chasing the bastard while Sophia quickly placed her armor on.

"Let go! Let go!" The Little Sister wailed.

"Quit your whining girl. We just want to have fun with you." The Spider Splicer chuckled.

He continued crawling with the Little Sister who struggled in his hands but he felt something holding tightly on his leg which made him stop. He slowly turned to see Echo staring menacingly at him with his wrist blade extended.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

Echo drove the blade into the Splicers head and watched as he died instantly. He quickly grabbed his "Daughter" and watched as she burrowed her head in his chest and begin to cry. Echo soon turned around but meat hooks were inserted in his back and pulled him towards a wall releasing his grip on the young girl. Echo howled in pain and was about to get up but he was forced on the wall by another Spider Splicer.

"Wrong move." She hissed.

She raised her meat hooks over Echo's head and was about to bring it down on the unarmored teenager but she was stabbed on the side of her face my Sophia who's red porthole shined angrily at the attacker. She then flinged the corpse off of her syringe blade and looked at Echo who staggered up and rubbed his back. She then took a moment to look at her lovers back and saw the meat hook holes that where inserted there. She made a whimpering noise but he patted her shoulder saying he was fine.

Sophia sighed beneath her helmet and they both approached their young charge. Echo picked the girl up who hugged him instantly and he let our a smile seeing that she was safe. He watched as the little girl giggled and he also heard Sophia giggle from behind as well. The three then walked back to the room but they heard the yelling of Splicers. Sophia's porthole changed into a hellish red and turned to see more Splicers appearing from a corner.

Echo's eyes widen and he began to run back towards the room while Sophia flinged fireballs at the bastards. Once inside the room Echo placed his charge on the mattress and began to put on his armor so he can go back and help Sophia with the Splicers. As he placed his armor on he was about to place his helmet on his head when he heard the Little Sister say something.

"Daddy where are you going?" She asked.

Echo looked down to see his "Daughter" by his leg. He then knelt down and patted her on the head and tried speaking to her.

"_**HHHEeeeEeellLLPpppp…..MMMOooooMmmmmYYY**_" He groaned.

He then pointed to the closet in the room and motioned her to hide in there. She understood and ran over to the closet and shut the door only leaving a crack so she can see. Seeing that she was hiding he placed on his helmet and it immediately glowed a hellish red color just like Sophia's. Echo said something to his 'Daughter' before heading off.

"_**BEEEEEeeee…BaaaAAAcccccKKK.**_"

With that he rushed out of the room leaving his "Daughter" behind.

Sophia removed her ADAM draining syringe from the corpse of a Spider Splicer that she had killed. She looked at the bodies around her and they were mostly Spider Splicers. She wondered why this many would attack them and how did they sense that they had a Little Sister with them. She was so cooped up in her thoughts she didn't here the clanging of the Spider Splicer that was above her. She licked her lips and grinned revealing some broken teeth in her mouth.

The Splicer didn't want to wait any longer so she dropped down from her spot of hiding so she can dig her hooks into the her foes back. She smiled evilly and was close to landing on her preys back but was soon stopped by someone gripping her neck.

Sophia turned to see a sneaky Spider Splicer that almost got the drop on her but also saw Echo saving her from the foe. The Splicer started wheezing and scampered to break free from her captors grip but it soon failed once Echo incinerated her plastered face with his left hand. He threw the carcass to the side as the rest of its body started to catch on fire and looked at Sophia whose porthole shined green. He smiled beneath his helmet but it soon faded once more Spider Splicers emerged from the hall way in front of them. Both of the metallic teens portholes shined red and prepared for the onslaught that they shall bring to the Splicers.

Echo equipped his Gatlin gun and growled at Sophia who understood what he wanted her to do. She soon ducked down in a feline like position and Echo fired at the hall where loads of Splicers turned into red mist as he unloaded on the fools. Sophia watched as the Splicers turned into mist in a matter of seconds and smiled under her masked while she looked up at Echo who seemed to be chuckling. Before either of them knew it a new type of Splicer appeared out of nowhere and pounced on Echo forcing him to fire his gun everywhere including where Sophia was crouching at. Seeing this Sophia dodged the attack but ran into a group of surviving Spider Splicers and she was forced to fight them.

Echo stopped firing his weapon and swung the gun at the figure but within a nick of time the figure leaped away and landed safely. Echo got up and stared at the unknown Splicer but saw it was a female Spider Splicer but she looked different.

She had a bunny mask on her face and she smiled evilly at Echo. She wore what looked like some sort of blood soaked secretary outfit and had daggers strapped on hands. This young women was known as an Elite Spider Splicer.

"Hi! Wanna play big boy?" She giggled.

Echo growled showing that he accepted the challenged and charged at the Splicer with his wrist blade ready to cut her down. He swung his blade at fiercely at the women but she back flipped as he swung at her. She then went on the attack and started to jab Echo chest plate. Her daggers pierced through his armor and stabbed his chest while smiling evilly at him.

She continued stabbing Echo but he kicked her away just in time before she stabbed his heart. He watched as the girl recoiled on the wall and kicked him in the armored face which sent him soaring towards the other Spider Splicers that Sophia was fighting. He then crashed on the Spider Splicers and they scrambled to get him off of them but he was too heavy to move. Sophia saw Echo unconscious and turned to see the female Spider Splicer laughing like a hyena. Feeling angry Sophia screeched out and went to attack the woman who was unaware of her.

A Spider Splicer peaked around the corner to see the battling going on. He knew what he had to do and a sinister but worried smile. He soon scurried off so he couldn't get caught but a fireball came soaring his way which made him jolt. He soon turned wondering if he was spotted but Echo was still unconscious and Sophia was fighting his leader. He sighed in relief and continued down the hall looking for the room that their prey was in.

Echo began to groan and got up from the pile of dead Splicers that died from lack of oxygen. He then looked up to see Sophia fighting the Elite Spider Splicer and growled showing that he was going to make a comeback to the Splicer Bitch that knocked him out. He got up but was kicked in the face forcing him back down. He looked up to see another Splicer but it resembled the female Elite Spider Splicer.

He wore a blood soaked tuxedo and had a hawk like mask on his face. He had wrist blades that resembled claws on his hands and he smiled evilly at Echo.

"Hey. I see you've met my girlfriend and you actually hurt her. So…I'm going to kill you." He sneered.

Echo growled and slashed at the Elite Spider Splicer but it proved useless since he was able to block it in time. Echo growled and kicked the Splicer who soared towards his female counterpart and collided with her. Both of the Splicers fell to the ground and groaned after their collision with one another and both Sophia and Echo stared at the two Elite Splicers with hellish portholes. Sophia raised her right hand and Echo raised his left hand and both of their hands started to glow red showing that they were about to incinerate the two Splicers. As they were about to burn the two Elites into dust they heard something skittering behind them. They immediately turned around and saw a Spider Splicer but their eyes grew wide underneath their helmets when they saw what he was holding.

Their young charge laid unconscious and tied up on his back as he paused and saw the two metallic teens stare at him with their hellish red portholes and felt the anger swell inside them.

"_**SSSsssskkkkKKKkiiIIIIiiEEeeeeeEERRRRrrrIIIIeee!" **_

They both shrieked in anger and were about to charge at the Splicer but they collided into each others heads by the two Elite Spider Splicers who recovered from the previous attack. Echo and Sophia's bodies collapsed to the ground and their portholes darkened.

"C'mon we got what we came here for." The male Elite Spider Splicer said.

"Right." His counterpart replied

The three Splicers soon scurried off with their meal leaving both Sophia and Echo unconscious on the ground.

**-000000 Timelapse-**

Sophia's porthole began to flicker and it soon shined bright yellow. She immediately sat up and looked around seeing all the dead Splicers around her. She turned her head to find Echo still unconscious and she began to shake his body forcing him to wake up as well with his own porthole shining yellow.

Echo removed his helmet when he felt pain on his head and revealed black blood dripping from his forehead. Sophia saw this and began to wipe up the blood with her silk leather encased hand. Seeing as how she cleaned up the blood Echo smiled at Sophia as she took off her own helmet just so he can see her beauty. They both then nuzzled on their heads and smiled at one another but something stopped them.

They soon realized that during their slumber their "Daughter" had been taken by the Spider Splicers. Anger swelled up inside of them and they both screamed out in anger which shattered windows on the building and other buildings nearby. They quickly placed their helmets back on and both of their portholes shined an intense shade of red that looked very sickening.

The two metallic teens rushed out of the building and began looking around to find out where the Splicers had gone. Having no way to track them both Sophia and Echo decided on splitting up to find their charge before it was too late.

Marie awoken inside a cage where she had been placed in. She quickly sat up and began to bang on it with her syringe but it proved useless.

"MOMMY…DADDY" She cried but there was no answer from the two teens.

Tears boiled inside the young girls eyes and she began to cry while holding onto her needle. She wanted her "Mother and Father" beside her but they weren't here. She soon cried sobbing the two teenagers parent like names as she was left alone in a room filled with little girl skeletons fearing what may became of her without her "Parents."

**Authors Note: Will Echo and Sophia be able to find Marie before she becomes a meal like the previous Little Sisters before her? Stay tuned and find out.**


End file.
